


I'm Loving It

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 days of AUs you never thought you needed challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Human, Employees AU, Fluff, It's so fluffy i dont even know anymore, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, mcdonalds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They probably shouldn’t be doing this but damn it was 1 am, neither of them slept that morning and that batch of crisp new fries looks really good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Loving It

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic with fluffy goodness. This is for the 6th day in the 30 days of AUs thing. Enjoy!

           “Are you sure this is a good idea? Our boss could catch us you know.”

 

            Dean wasn’t listening though as he continued to stack as many patties, chicken breasts and fillet-o-fishes into one sandwich. He justified it with statements like “I’m freakin’ hungry Cas.” Or “Nobody’s around to grab a burger at 1 in the morning now go and get me another batch of fillet-o-fish.” Castiel didn’t have the energy to protest anymore after a long day so he did as he was told and went to get the fillets.

 

            “That’s a really big sandwich.” Castiel remarked, smiling as Dean placed the bun on the top of the stack of meat. “I’m going to need a bigger mouth.” Said his fellow employee, making him snort unattractively at the statement. “You fucking dork.” He pushed at Dean’s arm lightly, leaving the booth to stand behind the cash register. After a few minutes, he figured no one is coming until around 5 am so he sat at the booth with Dean again.

 

            “Missed me, angel?” Dean smirked, placing a single fry in between his teeth and winking at him. “Shut up.” He said, stealing the fry from between his teeth, earning him an entertaining shocked look on Dean’s face. He only smiled in return, dipping the fry in the should-be-disgusting amount of ketchup on the tray before eating it.

 

            “Jackass.” And Dean took another fry from the huge pile and dipped it in the ketchup as well. Instead of eating it, he booped his friend’s nose with the end that was covered in ketchup effectively surprising him. “Payback, bitch.” What Dean didn’t expect though was the look of pure sinister mischief on Cas’ face that honest-to-God made him shake to his bones.

 

            “This is war, Dean Winchester.”

 

            Oh shit.

 

            That was when Dean found himself on the floor of the McDonalds covered in fries and ketchup. He wasn’t supposed to be giggling like a madman but Castiel tickling him was seriously not helping. “C-C-Cas! P-Please s-stop!” He begged but his friend wouldn’t have it and continued to tickle him ferociously. “Say the magic words, Dean!”

 

            “I surrender!”

 

            “There you go.”

 

            Once Cas let go of him and sat back on his legs, Dean sat up and glared at him. “Asshole.” He muttered, flicking mashed fries off his shoulder. What Dean didn’t notice though was the position in which Cas was sitting. He was too distracted by trying to figure out which Laundromats are cheap enough to wash his clothes in to see Cas’ face moving closer to his.

 

            When he did look up however, Their faces were so close to each other that Dean was almost frozen in his spot. “You have some ketchup on your lips Dean.” He gulped. Oh God he was so close. “C-Can you get it for me?” Cas’ mischievous smile was back again and he swore that smile was supposed to be on his face instead. Then there it was. Cas’ lips met his and he hasn’t felt this amazing in months.

 

            When he opened his eyes again, he didn’t know when he closed them at all, Cas’ signature shy, lopsided smile was back on his blushing face. “Wow.” Was all he could say after practically five minutes of staring at his friend who was like the walking dead the moment they started their shift a while ago. He didn’t know where this new and confident Cas came from but he _likes it._

He likes it a lot.

 

            “Looks like we’re out of fries, angel.” He whispered and Cas laughed a melodious laugh that he wished he could hear everyday. “We’re going to have to clean this sooner or later.” He said, standing up and patting down his pants before helping Dean to his feet. “I vote for later. Want to play _Fry Jenga?_ ” Castiel shook his head but he took Dean’s hand anyway and led him to the kitchen to start their ridiculous game.

 

            They probably shouldn’t be doing this but damn it was 1 am, neither of them slept that morning and that batch of crisp new fries looks really good.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you can and stay lovely my friends! <3


End file.
